Jane 101
by Caramelapple27
Summary: Lisbon talking to Vega about Jane.


Jane 101

**I am really quite surprised that Lisbon hasn't talked to Vega other than introducing herself in the episodes and especially about Jane. This is something I came up with about Lisbon talking to Vega about Jane and how he happens after Lisbon and Jane get back from Beirut. This is kind of a continuation from my tag "Something to Talk About" You don't have to read that one to know what's going on. Of course I know a conversation will not be quite as long as mine in the show if there is one. I hope we get some interaction between Vega and Lisbon even if it's about a case. **

**Disclaimer:Don't Own Anything**

After getting back to the office Lisbon had to tie up some loose ends after arresting Jan Nemic and Erica Flynn. She had to fill out paperwork in which Jane had no part of even though he was involved. She still needed to have her talk with Vega about Jane. Earlier she had talked to Abbott about talking to Vega about Jane and how he works. He readily agreed with the idea that Vega may need some extra guidance regarding Jane. She continued her paperwork and then noticed Vega at her own desk. She then got up and went over in front of the young agent who reminded her of herself coming out of the police academy. She herself wanted to do everything by book and wanted to be looked at as a serious professional law officer. She wanted to be respected in a field of generally knew she had to work hard. However, all her expectations changed when Jane came in the CBI that one fateful day.

"How are you settling into the team, Vega?" Lisbon asked the young agent. She looked up as soon as Lisbon spoke. "May I talk to you in one of the rooms?" Lisbon pointed.

"Sure. I'm doing alright, but some of it's overwhelming and crazy." Vega admitted getting up following Lisbon to a holding room..

"I'm sure starting a new job can be."Lisbon said walking along side Vega and soon opened the door to the room and then closed it after Vega entered. She soon sat in one of the chairs in front of the table. Vega sat in the one across. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you. I've been occupied." Lisbon apologized.

"I know with cases. I'm sorry if I made you upset about what I said about Jane when we met. I know he's part of the team now but I didn't know at the time. Right before he just took me off guard in Abbott's office." Vega apologized. She knew Lisbon seemed a little miffed at the comment she said about Jane when she first met her.

"It's okay. I know, Jane puts a lot of people off guard. That's one of the ways he works." Lisbon elaborated. "He read you, didn't he?"

"Yes, something like that. Cho said he worked with you and Jane in California." Vega stated.

"Yes, at the California Bureau of Investigation in Sacramento. I was the lead agent of the team."

"So, you were the boss to Cho and Jane?" Vega questioned.

"Yes, to Cho and two other agents. Well, Jane not so much. I tried to be though." Lisbon narrated. Heaven forbid she tried. It was a losing battle most of the time.

"Agent Lisbon, I'm just so confused about Jane. Everyone listens to him when Abbott is the boss. His plans seem so different. I don't know what to think of them."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. About how Jane works. I know full well how confusing he can be working and knowing him for 12 years. I can understand what you're feeling." Lisbon confessed.

"That would be helpful. Why is Jane working with the FBI and why did he work in California? It doesn't make sense. A psychic working for the FBI?"

Lisbon should have seen this question coming. Jane knew she would be talking to Vega about how he worked but she forgot to ask him if she should share about why he worked for the FBI. He had not talked about anything with Red John lately. He was trying to move past that. She was not sure if she should bring it up to the new agent that the reason he worked at the CBI was to seek revenge and search for the serial killer.

"It's a long story. He's not psychic. He's reminded us many times." Lisbon simply said.

"That's what Cho said. Why does he work for the FBI?" Vega asked again.

"Vega, it's a long, personal, painful story for him. I'm not sure if he would want me to say anything. I hope you understand. That's all I can say." Lisbon explained looking seriously deciding to not to share without asking Jane.

"I'm sorry, Agent Lisbon. I understand. I'm being too curious." Vega apologized realizing she asked the wrong thing.

"We're detectives. It's our jobs to be curious. I do want to explain his ways though."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Jane solves cases by very not by the book ways as you've probably noticed. He doesn't exactly go by the rules."

"How did you handle it? You being the boss of a team." Vega asked

"Sometimes I think back and ask the same question but at the end of the day he closed cases no matter how unorthodox ways they were."

"What other things to know?"

"He didn' t say what he's planning or what he found out about a case, though he's getting better." Vega listened intently as Lisbon described the unpredictability of the FBI consultant. Vega was still wondering about how he came to work for law enforcement but obviously it's something Lisbon did not want to share.

"Sometimes he never always told you where he was going. That drove me crazy."

"Okay."

"Another thing he didn't always include us in the plans but he has gotten better over time and now includes the team."

"He had us included in his plan at the bowling, I suppose. How do you suggest I communicate with him?"

"As you have and have said before, he tends to have plans on what he thinks will catch the killer. He wants us to listen to his ideas. They may be the craziest ideas you've ever head, but they end up working. With him, expect the unexpected and you'll be fine."

"Thank you Agent Lisbon for the guidance. It really does help to somewhat know what I expect from Jane."

"You're welcome. I have years of experience with him, but sometimes he can still be unexpected no matter how you try to figure him out." The two women got up and left the room and headed towards their desks. Vega went straight to hers. "Again, Agent Lisbon thanks for the information. You seem like such a good agent." She smiled at Lisbon.

"Thank you. It's my pleasure." Lisbon said smiling heading back to her desk hopefully shedding some light to the confused young agent.

**I've been trying to work on my story "The New Normal". I've been hyped up over the new season it's been hard to write on it but I've been writing a little bit. A new chapter will be up at some point.**


End file.
